Broken Innocence
by BrokenAuthor
Summary: "That's right, I plan on leaving Sakura and Naruto a special message that I want them to read loud and clear. Unfortunately this message is going to be sent through you I'm afraid." A drop of sweat fell down the side of her face "P-please N-Naruto kun, please save me" was all she could think to whisper. WARNING LIME/LEMON,(Story is of the Rape genre) don't like, don't read
1. Broken Innocence

Ok so this is my first lime/lemon story and it is a tragedy, I originally got the idea from a picture I saw in an Amv one time but could never find the pic on DA or PB, so if anyone has ever seen that pic and read my story you'll know what I'm talking about(and please send me a link to said picture) but I didn't decide to write it until I read the sakura rape story by Aurvelia Belmort called Up in Flames. ok so this story is meant to be a one shot only, though if I get say…five reviews and possibly a favorite or two, from different people asking for continuation or giving constructive criticism ill write out the fight scene for it as well. oh and I am a Beta so if you're looking for one, read my beta profile and contact me if you're interested and Ill respond as soon as possible. I currently beta for AlSmash in his story "Faceless" feel free to pm him for a recommendation.

Hinata activated her byakugan to scan the area ahead looking for signs of passing. As the group pushed themselves through the thick forests on the northeast boarder between the land of water and the land of fire. They had received word that Sasuke and his group had been seen in the area. So when Naruto had heard this, he and Sakura had immediately started putting a team together to track them down. It had taken several days of intense arguing with Kakashi to allow the four of them to leave, the village was in a state of emergency after pain had attacked and Naruto managed to fight him off.

With the Tsunade in a coma and no current leadership the jounin council lead by Kakashi had been making all of the important decisions of late. "Do you see anything suspicious ahead Hinata" Lee asked breaking her line of thought, just noticing that she had slowed down falling behind the rest of the group, which consisted of Naruto-kun, Sakura , Rock Lee and herself. The minimal part of her brain that had been paying attention to her surroundings actually had noticed something and had automatically begun to slow her down as a result.

Now that she was completely focused again she surveyed what was before her. Apparently it was an older hideout of Orochimaru, stretching through the landscape of two mountains pushed fairly close to one another. She could see recently left chakra trails leading around the base but it was so vast she couldn't pinpoint any figures or even the entrance from this distance. They all came to a complete stop when she did, trusting in her ability to judge the situation. Hinata felt completely un-prepared and outclassed beside the rest of the group, they all knew this was going to turn into a war when they caught up to Sasuke and had came accordingly, Lee had removed his current set of weights and padded the inside of his flak jacket with light armor still reducing his total weight by over half and increasing his protection. Sakura had traded her tan skirt for khaki colored cargo pants and her old gloves for the new ones Ten Ten had developed with Gai sensei's help, they had chakra plates lining the knuckles which absorbed, concentrated and finally focused her chakra into them doubling the power of every punch she threw without increasing the amount of chakra needed for the increase.

And finally...Naruto-kun wore the same scroll on his back that he donned during the invasion of the leaf, from what Hinata had witnessed firsthand and filled the rest in with what Katsuyu had explained during the fight it held the summoning matrix for Naruto-kun's shadow clones gathering sage chakra uninterrupted on mount Myoboku. though he didn't have the cloak this time, when asked why he simply stated that the elder toad had given it to him to wear so that it would boost the spirit of his allies and send a message to the enemy that he was going to go all out and he was at his absolute best. The first of which wouldn't justify it enough to make up for the fact that it would just get in his way, restricting his movement enough to be a hindrance. And second that nothing Naruto did would affect Sasuke psychologically, period. because of how well they knew each other it would have to be solved by fists instead of words.

Hinata frowned as she observed the mountain sides from where they were, and could tell when her eyes were being purposefully obscured. there information had been sketchy at best, giving a general location and stating that Saskue had found a powerful sensory type ninja and added them to his team. Hinata explained all of this in rapid succession, as she finished they all looked at each other and knew what had to be done. "If Hinata cannot find the entrance in either direction nor any one specific chakra signature, that means we will just have to split up in order to proceed".

Lee said with the same fiery passion that made him unique. Sakura agreed, "We will have make a three way split, lee should go around the mountain's clockwise to the left, and Hinata can follow the same pattern counter clockwise to the right, leaving Naruto and myself to go over the mountain's and look for a way in from above. Should no entrance be found before meeting on the other side lee and myself will 'create' our own entrance by force. Drawing a rough diagram in the dirt so Naruto could understand.

'But won't that make us vulnerable to ambush?' Hinata thought as she twirled her fingers unsure of whether to bring it up to Sakura and the rest or keep it to herself. She quickly dismissed the idea as Naruto-kun spoke up in approval of the plan, she just couldn't contradict Naruto-kun even if she wanted to. Lee, Sakura and Naruto-kun all had complete confidence in their ability to handle any situation, Hinata realized she couldn't back down or challenge the plan without looking weak and unsure in front of Naruto-kun, she refused to be the weak link that would bring the team down just because of her insecurity. And without a word Lee, Naruto-kun and Sakura disappeared in a flash as they took off to follow their assigned paths. After a seconds hesitation and an ominous feeling beginning to stir in her stomach Hinata left as well, running as fast as she could through the trees, in search of the entrance with her byakugan once again.

Lee had been flying through the forest for what seemed like hours now, not knowing what he was searching for looked like but knew he would recognize it when he found it. 'I hope the others are having better luc...(crack). Something had hit Lee so hard he fell to the ground barely managing to turn his fall into a summersault and landing on both feet in a crouch. Shaking his head to clear it he stared up at a man with a similar curse mark that Kimimaro had and an expression of joyous rage, If that even makes sense Lee told himself as he got up. Placing one hand behind his back and holding the other up in a knife edge he thought to himself...(Naruto, Hinata, Sakura I will be unable to join you for quite a while now by the looks of it, please forgive me and continue on with the mission, I will try and be along shortly.' And with that he took off like a shot of thunder.

"Their coming" Karin said as she felt the two chakra signatures coming closer towards her and Suigetsu. The bad part about her jutsu was while it masked who was who among their team to the enemy, she couldn't distinguish the enemy apart from one another either leaving her in a double blind with the enemy as to who was who and how powerful they were. She quickly glanced up in shock as she felt the signatures suddenly change direction leading away from them, more than likely trying to bypass them by going around. Suigetsu motioned to follow as he jumped up and started towards them on an interception course "why are we following them" Karin asked as she pulled alongside him. " because I need you to pinpoint a trap if they lay one and Saskue said to stall whoever you find and let him know if it's Naruto." Suigetsu said uncharacteristically serious for once, Karin noted as he increased his pace to keep them from pulling ahead.

Hinata felt excitement for the first time on this mission as she closed in on the entrance to whatever hideout this had once been. but that soon faded when she heard simultaneous crashes through the forest all of the sudden. 'Either the enemy team has found one of us or they have also split up and taken on our team one on one. Whichever it was she was too far away to help and she knew it, the best course of action would be to find any hints or clues as to their objective here. So she set her misgivings aside and entered the hollowed out mountain base. She walked through several rooms looking for anything of importance finding everything bare and empty. 'But wait, if every room in this base is like this then why come here...unless' she gasped in shock as it dawned on her that this was all a trap. " You are Correct" a voice behind her said as he shut the door. She quickly realized that she had been in one of the many rooms that was a dead end, only one entrance that was also the only exit, and that one just happened to be blocked by the target of their self appointed mission, one Sasuke Uchiha.

"I'm not surprised you figured it out so quickly Hinata. Despite your shy tendencies you were always neck and neck with myself and Sakura in the academy. Speaking of which, I trust Naruto and Sakura are among your group to come looking for me?" She could only nod as she stood rooted in place by his half deranged eye's, seemingly unable to focus on any one point for too long. "Well that's good to hear, as you have already deducted this is all for those two, I plan on finishing them before moving on Konohagakure eventually. As I believe they are the only ones to pose a real threat to me in the long term. But I didn't expect to find you here". He said causing Hinata to take a step back a split second after his initial step forward, feeling the wall at her back she froze, terrified of what could happen next.

Before even her exceptional eyes could register it he was right beside her, his hand loosely around her throat. He didn't need to apply force or push her any farther as she was already pressed as far against the wall as she could make herself go, even going up on her toes squeezing another millimeter or two away from him. He raised his hand from her throat to her cheek and gently caressed it as he spoke again. "Not that it is going to make any difference, though I was hoping Naruto or Sakura would find me I had a contingency plan for leaving Naruto a message if any female leaf ninja should stumble across my path first, come to think of it you have had extremely strong feelings for Naruto since even as far back as the academy haven't you? Well that will just make this all the more thrilling for him to see wont it Hinata." Horror dawned on Hinata's face as she grasped his meaning instantly. Sasuke let out a slightly historical chuckle as he leaned in close to her ear, "that's right, I plan on leaving Sakura and Naruto a special message that I want them to read loud and clear. Unfortunately this message is going to be sent through you I'm afraid." A drop of sweat fell down the side of her face as her eyes began to lose focus in the face of what he was obviously implying. "P-please N-Naruto kun, please save me" was all she could think to whisper as she felt her knees give way.

As Hinata's knee's gave out and she felt herself falling, when she suddenly lost all air as Sasuke's hand, which had slid back down her throat, tightened its grip. Instead of pushing her back up against the wall he pulled her forward as he sidestepped causing her to trip as he slung her to the floor. She tried to struggle towards the door but Sasuke grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to a table near the wall. She tried standing but found her legs were not able to respond quickly enough to move her out of the way as Sasuke's hand, which was still tangled in her hair pulled hard arching her head back, then forward at blinding speeds smashing her face directly into the wooden table, breaking Hinata's nose as she saw a tooth skid across the table, and she could feel the blood frothing with the saliva and bubbling to her lips. His hand was firmly holding her head flush with the table, making it impossible for the rest of her body to move.

"it is futile to struggle Hinata, this could go a lot more smoothly if you just accepted it. Squirm one more time and I assure you this can become a lot more painful." Part of her wanted to just lay still and keep more pain from being inflicted on her, but another part of Hinata raged that she had to fight no matter what because it was what Naruto-kun would do, no matter the consequences, and she would be damned if she gave Sasuke something she had always dreamed of giving to Naruto without a fight. Hinata managed to pull her hands together and began to form hand signs when she heard a strange sound in the back ground, like metal on metal. A second later she heard herself scream as she felt hard steel pierce through her right shoulder blade, pushing through her bones, muscles and fat as it traveled through her eventually finding its way into the table under her and finally through the table pinning her in place more so than anything else.

Just when she had thought she could bear the pain of the sword in her shoulder he ran chidori through the blade, and as she could feel her body tightening up with muscle spasms the only sound her voice would allow her to make was a small whimpering noise. She was frozen until he took his hand off the sword and the lightning ceased. Feeling slowly made its way back into Hinata but brought no relief with it, only terror as she heard him release the sash on his pants and the near silent swish of fabric hitting the floor. She immediately started struggling but the pain in her shoulder had returned with the feeling and she realized right then that there was nothing she could do except pray that Naruto made it there in time. 'Naruto-kun, I'm sorry' she thought to herself while tears fell down her face as Sasuke pulled her pants and undergarments down to her ankles and spread her legs, stopping just before to lean in and whisper in her ear "feel free to scream for Naruto, he won't make it here to save you". Hinata somehow found the strength to shift her head to look at him and say "if he doesn't make it in time to save me, then it was my fault for getting caught in the first place. But whether he makes it in time or not, he IS on his way to find you right now Sasuke." Sasuke laughed and with a huge grin spreading across his face replied "I'm actually counting on it." and with that…he entered Hinata.

Her forehead slammed into the table of its own accord, her shoulders arching up and foreward as she unwillingly followed Sasuke's suggestion and let loose a heart wrenching cry of pain and despair from the bottom of her broken heart. Her hands cut by splinters and nails broke while clawing at the rough wooden table searching for any purchase they could find to help pull her away as he pushed himself all the way into her, even though a tiny fragment of her brain knew it was pointless with her shoulder pierced the way it was. She could do nothing but lay there and moan softly as she could feel the warm blood trickling down her inner thigh, then cried out yet again as Sasuke started pumping furiously giving her no time to adjust. Hinata's mind had begun slipping away into a numb purgatory when she felt his hands slide up her back under her jacket and questioned why Sasuke would do such an oddly comforting gesture. Until his fingernails, filled with lightning chakra, bit deep into her back and he dragged them from the top of her shoulders to base of her lower back with no pattern or rhythm to it.

Shiny raised scars immediately surfaced across her previously flawless back. reaching back up to silence her now continuous outcry he grabbed ahold of his sword and ran chidori current through it again. This time Every part of her reacted to it tightening up all muscles in her body. as her walls closed around him Hinata hissed in pain as she came hard, sending more spasms and shivers throughout her body before going limp. But Sasuke hadn't reached his limit yet, he let go of the sword to grab Hinata by her hair and turning her head he looked straight into her eye. Everything seemed to shift into a black and red void until Sasuke's form seemed to change and suddenly it wasn't Sasuke defiling her from behind anymore it was Naruto's image she saw, grinning maliciously. Hinata was in such pain though that the sudden change of her attacker to her life's dream was too much and her mind shut down…Hinata had snapped.

Sasuke finished empting himself into her motionless form. Pulling the sword from her shoulder and sticking it into the ground he watched Hinata slide limp and boneless to the floor, his cum mixed with the blood dripping from her looking much the same of the dried blood and saliva that slowly slid down the cheek from her mouth. both giving contrast to the gaping hole in her right shoulder and the burn scars running jaggedly across her back, smiling at his work while he tightened the sash on his trousers, he turned just in time to see the door break open and just the two people he had been looking for burst in and froze. Sasuke stood there letting them take in the scene of him redressing, Hinata's half naked form lying in the midst of blood and Sasuke's essence, broken and scarred nearly beyond belief. The entire room was quite except for one word barely being said in the slightest of whispers, like a breeze, and that one word being…"Naruto". Slowly whispered over and over in regular intervals by Hinata's beaten and abused form. Sasuke smiled when the realization dawned on the two of them at what exactly had happened.

"you know she was calling out for you the entire time 'Naruto-kun'. Finishing in an identical repeat of Hinata's voice. Naruto pulled the leather straps on his back and leaned against the scroll as he slowly slid to the ground. "Sasuke this is to far" Sakura said as she covered her mouth, repulsed by the sight she saw. "oh I beg to differ, I believe it is just far enough to push the two of you over the edge and fight me for real, that was the reason for the entire message." He said as he finished redressing and pulled his sword from the ground. Naruto laid the scroll flat and unrolled it summoning a clone and dispersing it, he spoke for the first time in a hoarse, hollow voice "Sasuke at the end of this battle…one of us will be dead" Naruto stated as Sakura and himself charged Sasuke. Sakura came low her right hand glowing with the most concentrated chakra she had ever felt, Naruto with raisengan in hand jumped high, with Sasuke both arms outstretched running straight at both of them that insane smile spread across his face. Naruto had a single tear in his eye, and as the three of them were a split second from contact with each other Naruto said two words, directed at everyone in the room…"I'm sorry".


	2. Deathmatch

**Ok so I received enough reviews for a second chapter…barely haha but at least it was all positive or at the very least constructive I do apologize for misspelling Sasuke and would like to thank guest number three and Mac2 for pointing that out. And special thanks to Ayrmed even though it was a simple statement it made me want to actually continue this from a one shot. And for guest number 2 I hope I didn't disappoint you haha =P . ok so I actually have an idea to continue this into a full fic but not sure if I want to since this is a good stopping point and I hate writing more than one story at one time. But if I get say ten reviews and five favs or so in a week, I'll continue into a full fic. But be warned this is a tragedy and I Will be killing more people off than just Sasuke. Well it's up to all of you to decide. Thank you for your time.**

Rock Lee cart wheeled from his crouch to the left as Jugo crashed down, fist destroying the ground where he had been. 'obviously this fighter has much greater power than my own, and his speed is quiet impressive as well. However, I do believe I have the advantage in maneuver ability so if I can just wear him down over time I should be able to beat him.' Lee thought to himself as he ducked under another haymaker swung blindly by an enraged Jugo.

Rock Lee landed a dozen punches to Jugo's torso in a seconds time before back flipping out of range of his back swing. 'although it may take awhile to wear this opponent down as he seems to be able to absorb large amounts of damage on top of his offensive capabilities. If I am going to do any damage to this opponent I will have use the gate's'.

thinking all of this through in a matter of seconds caused Lee to miss seeing Jugo's uppercut landing right in his stomach lifting him off the ground and digging all the way to his liver causing Lee to begin coughing up blood as he was dropped to his knees his head spinning, cursing himself for over thinking the fight and letting his guard down. Jugo was on him in a second dropping fists on him pummeling Lee hard enough to break the ground under him.

"Enough" Lee said as he unlocked the second gate, the gate of Healing. Lifting his hand and grabbing a hold of Jugo's fist in mid swing. Lee released the third and fourth gates of life and pain as he jumped from where he lay on the ground and flickered behind Jugo landing two dozen punches in the same amount of time it took his first barrage, each one leaving a crater on Jugo's body as he dropped low and kicked straight up at full force.

Using dancing leaf shadow he appeared behind the man and flipped their positions landing his heel directly on Jugo's xiphoid process shooting him straight into the ground. as the dust settled Lee could see Jugo in a half crouch, his eye's seemingly glowing yellow through the cloud, his half transformation changing appearances again as his arm swelled gaining several large hollow tubes at the end of them Jugo cackling like a maniac the entire time. Lee assessed the situation again deciding he would have to try it for any chance of success.

Taking off his vest and hand wraps Lee powered up to the sixth gate of view. The two stared at each other for a full ten seconds before stepping off at the same time running full tilt. Their fists hit creating a shockwave flattening every tree for a quarter mile with them at the epicenter, and when everything was silent for several minutes later only one of them was standing.

Karin and Suigetsu had been chasing whoever was in front of them for nearly ten minutes at full speed before finally managing to cut them off in a ravine between the two mountains, finding Naruto and Sakura waiting for them standing in the open as if they had lured their prey instead of being herded into a corner.

Suigetsu skeptically took a step forward grabbing his sword off of his back, reflecting sadly on how light it was right now being cut in half by that fucking eight tailed jinchuriki. He would need quite a bit of blood to reform the entire sword but with the way Sasuke was headed mentally it didn't seem long before he was allowed to cut loose and reform it fully.

"um Suigetsu I assume you will be able to handle both of them right?" Karin asked standing behind the last tree before the opening. "che, chickening out already Karin?" he said as he stepped forward slightly wary of any traps that may have been laid in expectation of them. "wh-what of course not, but we both know I'm not a combat type and I would just get in your way right?"

Suigetsu shrugged lightly never taking his eyes off the two figures just standing there staring at them waiting. "you sense anyone else around here Karin?" "no not within a mile radius, though I do feel Jugo's fight just ended but can't feel who won from here." She whispered as she slinked back to the next tree in the forest. "well I guess we will find out soon enough." Suigetsu rushed forward intent on taking both on at once.

Sasuke barley managed to call Susanoo's skeletal arms to protect him as Sakura's fist and naruto's rasengan made contact separately. Sakura completely shattering Susanoo's left arm and Naruto creating spider web fracture lines across his right. The force of the blows knocking Sasuke through the wall and earth behind him until finally breaking out of the mountain side and into the forest, before all three disengaged.

Sasuke immediately repaired the damage done to Susanoo in a flash and fully completing him, while Naruto made a clone to go take care of Hinata. Pulling back his bow Susanoo took aim and fired, drilling a bolt straight into the ground where Naruto had been mere seconds before. Sasuke quickly dashed back as Naruto fell from the sky with a giant rasengan in hand blowing a crater into the mountain causing part of it to collapse on the ruins of the old hide out.

Sakura rushed in hands held low and to the left clasped in a hammer fist pumping chakra into the plates along her knuckles she raised her hands over her head as she jumped and hit Susanoo directly in the head breaking it all the way down as she fell with it to the ground her hands barley scrapping Sasuke while he jumped backs delighted smile spread from ear to ear. Suddenly his vision fogged and Susanoo dropped for a second. Naruto bolted into range immediately switching to frog kumite as to keep Sasuke from reforming his defenses.

Sasuke barely managed to dodge several chakra enhanced blows any one of which could put him out of commission as he sought a chance to counter attack. "So would you two believe me if I said I was sorry and wanted to return to the leaf village now?" Sasuke said in an attempt to distract them, but was met with a fist nearly skimming his jaw, the force of the near blow knocking him off his feet for a second. He saw the opening as Naruto finished his combo but as he landed and stepped in to end it Sakura appeared out of nowhere to catch his hand in mid air, twisting it she brought him to his knees, yet he was still smiling.

"Well this has been fun so far but I feel I need to wrap this up soon, so if you'll excuse me" he replied as he closed and re-opened his right eye shooting black flames as it went. Sakura's left boot caught on fire as she jumped out of his line of sight. Quickly kicking off both of her boots Sakura and Naruto reformed. Naruto put his right shoulder into her left one while Sakura bent at the waist as he rolled across her back hooking his arm through Sakura's landing on his feel he pulled, snapping Sakura around and releasing her to slingshot towered Sasuke before he could bring Susanoo back.

Keeping Sasuke distracted with blows strong enough to change the landscape noticeably, to no avail as he dodged the three shadow clones who had attempted to ambush him while the real one came through the loose broken soil that Sakura had caused with her attacks. Sasuke flipped his sword out and caught Naruto in the chest all the way up to his chin leaving a huge open wound on him as he put distance in between them yet again dropping the insane over confidant smile for a smug grin

"your too repetitive Naruto, you've been using that same combo for nearly four years now. Three clones attack while the real one comes from the bottom, it won't work on me and we both know it." Naruto just stared at him deadpan eyes not showing the slightest hint of emotion anymore other than a icy rage freezing his heart to do what had to be done. Crossing his fingers he summoned another army of shadow clones. Sasuke laughed as he pulled off his forearm protectors showing a summons matrix on the inside of each arm.

Over the course of a single minute thousands of kunai were thrown by both sides not one hitting Sasuke while he destroying every last shadow clone. But it had all been a distraction, Sasuke saw the scroll had been retrieved by another clone dispersing both, Naruto replenished sage chakra. Sakura and himself squaring up for a final charge. Susanoo was reformed in the blink of an eye as Sasuke dug in. Naruto lead the charge with Sakura a picoseconds behind him weaving in and out between each other closing the gap fast, Sasuke threw his sword straight towered them hitting Naruto across the shoulder gashing him along the trapezoid muscle as he locked with Sasuke's smiling eye's and found himself pulled into a Tsukuyomi genjutsu.

He and Sasuke just stood there staring at each other. There was nothing left to say between them Sasuke had finally destroyed their friendship and there was no going back, this was it. Surprising them both a raven forced its way from naruto's mouth and perched on his shoulder as he struggled to recovered. As soon as it made contact with Sasuke the genjutsu broke and Naruto found himself right behind Sakura, not noticing the blood dripping behind her to him as she was planting herself and thrust forward.

driving her fist forward with her right leg, every last ounce of chakra was gathered into her right knuckle plates and she hit susanoo with enough force to level every tree in a full mile radius putting anything Tsunade had done so far to shame, shattering the entire torso of Sasuke's susanoo. Naruto never hesitating for a second planted his foot on Sakura's back and leapt through the remains, a miniature raisen-shurakin in his hand. Sasuke stood there with chidori in hand bringing it to bare on Naruto when he froze wide eyed long enough for Naruto to push straight through the chidori shattering Sasuke's arm all the way up and plant the attack right into Sasuke's heart disconnecting the chakra threads from it and causing it to collapse.

Sakura and Naruto jumping back as it imploded into his chest cavity, they slowly approached as Sasuke sank to his knees still wide eyed and frozen his last words a whisper "what have I done" as he rolled to the side his light faded from his eyes as he stared at Sakura's horror filled emerald eyes and finally to naruto's stone cold blue's as his sight faded, and with that he himself faded to nothing. Sasuke was dead.

"Dammit" Suigetsu said mostly to himself as he jumped at the pink haired woman again while she dodged out of the way "I've been attacking them non-stop for five minutes straight now, something is wrong here. All they do is dodge, it's like they're just trying to (poof, the two of them disappeared in puffs of smoke)...shit that's what this is, their stalling us" he said louder so Karin could hear him. "What the fuck Suigetsu, you couldn't beat two shadow clones?" Karin said as she bravely stormed out from behind the tree she had been currently using to hide.

"Seriously Karin, your dumbass couldn't sense the difference between shadow clones and the real one's?" Karin blushed as she yelled back, "they both had high level chakra, how was I supposed to tell." Suigetsu slammed his palm into his face and spoke as he dragged it down his face, "the blond one is the jinchuriki of the nine tails therefore his chakra should be ten times hers if they were equal then that should have warned you right there."

Karin went from a blush to full nuclear meltdown red as she tried to stammer back a response and failing miserably until she shot up straight "if they aren't here and only two people just fought to the west then that means those two went to where Sasuke is." Karin said turning from red to pale as she began panicking.

"Don't worry" Suigetsu said crouching down and taking a drink from his bottle "Sasuke is strong enough that anyone who fights him is going to change the landscape real fas...(boom) both of them heard the noise in the distance and saw several pullers of smoke raising as they felt the mountain underneath them shake enough to feel like it would collapse. "Well as I was saying" Suigetsu said standing up and retrieving the executioner blade.

But Karin was looking the opposite way of the fight and so Suigetsu waited as well already guessing it was the winner of the one on one Jugo had been in earlier. Walking out of the woods silent as a ghost came Jugo, calm and collected with a leaf ninja in a green jumpsuit and black hair across his shoulder. "What's with the freaky carry on Jugo?" Suigetsu said laughing at the sight. "I thought our secondary mission was to leave Naruto a message if we couldn't fight him here and now, so I brought this one back alive just in case". Jugo said in a quiet voice.

"Well the fight has already started and were going to miss it because of you two", Karin yelled as she pointed towered the pillars of dirt raising up as more booms and shaking followed "now let go, Sasuke might need our help" Karin said and took off, for once leading the group. They arrived to find Sakura bending over checking Sasuke's body making sure it wasn't genjutsu or some form of trickery.

The first thing they noticed was her left eye and slashed hair which was a mass of clotted blood a slash mark running horizontally from the bridge of her nose to her temple slashing right through where her eye used to be. Finding nothing she stood up and looked over to the frozen trio standing in shock. Naruto released his final sage clone and turned to confront them, "He is gone, and unless you give me a good reason not to kill you then I'd start begging if I were you".

The trio all blanched as the killing intent rolled off him in a massive wave combining with the number of scars on both of them proving it was them who defeated Sasuke made them second guess starting something. Suigetsu was the first to recover enough to speak up as Naruto took a step forward. "Wait wait, we have your friend in the green jump suit here and he is still alive, we give him to you and you let us take Sasuke's body and go, sounds fair right?"

Naruto just stared at them for a good minute, Sakura stayed beside Sasuke's body protectively. Finally Naruto sighed and stated "put lee down and leave before I change my mind" Jugo gently sat lee against a tree nearby as Suigetsu stepped forward towered Sasuke but froze as Naruto stepped in his way. "Wait we had a deal" Suigetsu said as he places his hand on his sword.

"No, I said put lee down and leave, I never promised Sasuke to you and I'd rather take the chance of killing you three before handing him over." Suigetsu and Karin exchanged glances before shrugging and backing up. All three disappearing in a second. Naruto created a two clones to carry Sasuke's body on a stretcher while he picked up lee himself and they started back to the village. His first clone already halfway there with Hinata, it had been a long day with everyone receiving grievous wounds, Sakura's being localized but the worst next to Hinata's, but at least it was finally over Naruto thought grimly.

**How I plan on continuing was to have Hinata and Naruto help each other through there trials and struggles during the great shinobi war and develop a closer bond with each other...if I even continue the story that is. Any ideas would be great and highly considered. Leave them in reviews or pm. **


	3. Aftermath

**Ok sorry for the confusion everyone, I meant this to originally be a one shot I never considered turning it into a full fic. So originally it was just going to be Sasuke rapeing Hinata and since that was the only sexual scene in there I labeled it as Sasuke/Hinata even though it was forced. Now that it is a full fic I've changed it to Naruto/Hinata as it will be. **

**So I'm pretty sketchy on how often I will be posting again since this fic was not planned, I have no outline of key events or sub plots like I normally do and its to late to come up with one now so I guess this fic will be shot from the hip so to speak hope I can keep the quality up. Thanks for all the support guys especially you Arymed. **

**As for guest number six again I apologize for the misunderstanding but Sasuke was the catalyst for this entire tangent and that was why I had him listed as such, so I will concede to you being right though I stand by my decision at the time, and I will try to fix my grammatical errors from here on out, no promises though. **

Naruto watched as Sakura finished doing what she could for Hinata in silence. As soon as they had returned to what was left of the leaf he had made sure Sakura was treated first, not just because her wound was the most serious but because with Tsunade in a coma, Sakura was the best medical ninja they currently had, Shizune included.

So after doing what they could the doctors were forced to remove her right eye and stitch up the huge gash running across half her face. but Sakura never complained or even said more than necessary to answer questions, instead just had them do bare minimums and put on a standard black leather eye patch until the hokage could better assess the damage. Heading straight to the emergency tent where Hinata had been taken she stepped in and immediately took charge. Going with the broken maxilla and nasal canal first she reset the cartilage and used chakra to hold the bone in place until suture's could be placed keep them from moving.

Replacing the tooth that the clone had recovered Sakura finished with the head trauma. Satisfied that there would be little if any noticeable damage or scar tissue she moved on to the puncture wound in her right shoulder, again using chakra she felt into the wound, sensing no vital areas were hit she began to mend the muscle tissue though the shoulder blade was beyond her ability it shouldn't affect her mobility since it pierced instead of fractured and maintained most of its integrity.

There was absolutely nothing she could do for Hinata's back though, the burns left by the lightning chakra were too deep leaving her back a jigsaw puzzle of burn line for the rest of her life Sakura mentally noted with regret. Finally came the worst part, seeing what He had done to her down there left Sakura beyond words, a small part of her wondered how big sasuke must have been to leave this kind of trauma but immediately she punched herself in her mind as hard as she could 'what kind of sick bitch are you' she thought to herself.

Before realizing that even after playing a major role in killing him on top of this horrible crime that she still loved him more than anyone. But that was something to dwell on later, she checked herself as she began to work sewing up the damage Hinata had received from the odd angles and aggressive behavior forced on her.

Finishing up Sakura then headed to Lee who several civilian doctors had almost finished as he had only sustained moderate muscle tear and blunt force trauma, severe for anyone else but actually normal for lee. Naruto left with the corpsman team relocating Hinata to the recovery ward after asking Sakura if she was ok and needed anything, she waved him off saying she would be fine.

Leaving the medical ward she did something she had never done before and went to Tsunade's personal hidden stash of alcohol and took two bottles of saké, being underage had prevented her from ever drinking, but she knew the effects from her study's and seeing Tsunade first hand enough that she knew she wanted it now.

Heading back to her tent she walked in, placed a bottle on the warming unit discarding her eye patch as annoying, and went to change into her sleep cloths despite the fact it was only a quarter after mid day (around six pm). By the time she returned the saké was warm enough to drink and being inexperienced she threw back a swig straight from the bottle, immediately throwing up all over the ground.

Waiting another minute she took small cup from her box of dish ware and poured a significantly smaller amount and slowly tipped it into her mouth letting it sit for a moment and burn before swallowing. the burning sensation following down her throat and into her stomach as she continued to pour cup after cup until she had passed out into her own dried vomit less than half an hour after her first drink.

There was a mired of emotions and feeling swirling it the blond seventeen year olds mind as he sat in a chair pulled as close as possible to the violet haired woman laying in the recovery bed in a private part of the ward. Naruto held his head in his hands while he thought.

realizing that Sakura was still in love with sasuke despite what had happened and to be honest with himself he wasn't sure if he still felt the way he had when they were younger or if it was just that he Thought he should feel that way because he always had. Combined with that he had never even tried to feel anything for anyone else left him in a state of confusion on how to continue on.

Hinata on the other hand knew what she had wanted and even gone farther by going toe to toe with pain, not for the village or to be some kind of hero but specifically for him. showing him through her actions and then words that she loved him every bit if not more than Sakura did sasuke. And what had he done...the first thing he did upon returning was hug Sakura not even acknowledging Hinata's efforts of feelings, complete fuck up was the only thing he could think of to describe himself, he had never been one for strong language he had left that to Jiraiya and Shikamaru but he found it was the only thing strong enough to express how he felt about it.

He wasn't sure if he loved Hinata or not but the least he could do was put everything he had and more to make her life better, if she really wanted him that much he would make sure she was the happiest woman in the world no matter what it took. And while he couldn't say if he loved her, just sitting here actually watching her for the first time he saw how beautiful she really was.

Her pale, satin smooth skin, unique yet amazingly attractive facile features. Perfectly framed by deep violet hair, even the light scaring that would mostly heal with time only served to add to her beauty in an offset way. She had matured extremely well during the years as well. he chided himself on this part, after what she had been through he still respected her enough to control his thoughts. He brushed her hair behind her ear, which had fallen over her face while being brought here. At his touch her eyes snapped open, she cried out and pushed herself as far away from him as possible pulling the IV's out as she tried to get away.

Naruto stretched an arm out to help but she smacked it away as she curled up in a ball and screamed, 'stay away from me Sasuke, I would rather die than let you touch me again' while tears rushed down her face as fast as her eyes could produce them. All Naruto could do was stare wide eyed as anger blazed through him setting his heart on fire with the realization that Sasuke had done something to make her afraid of him.

'That Bastard had actually either transformed into him or used genjutsu, so that even if they had rescued her and Naruto made it back she couldn't look at him without being reminded of what happened. Naruto raised his hand slowly in a sign of peace as he backed his chair away. Waiting until she finally calmed down he just stared at the floor bashing himself for not getting there in time even though he knew it wasn't his fault, and since Sasuke had been dealt with there was no place to put his anger.

All he could do was focus it into passion to help Hinata through an ordeal several times worse than anything he would ever go through. She finally managed to raise her head and glance at him through her bangs and he could tell she was using byakugan to see if he was really himself or not, sending another pulse of rage straight to his stomach.

He slowly reached out his hand, palm up to show no aggression as he leaned forward again to place it on her shoulder. She pulled back slightly and he froze, but at least she hadn't knocked it away again showing slight progress. "N-Naruto-kun?" She whispered even as she flinched from his hand moving towered her again, "please don't look at me" she sobbed as she covered her face with both hands to hide the shame from him. He pushed her hair back behind her ear, as it had fallen down again when she had woken up.

"Hinata" was all he could say as he just stared at her frail form lying there, she kept her face hidden in her hands as he gently but firmly grabbed her chin and raised it until she had to face him. "I'm sorry" was all he said before quickly leaning in and kissing her, shock spread across her face and she waited for the pain to come from her recently treated face but he had been gentle enough in contact to prevent her from being uncomfortable. Yet passionate enough that she was able to relax into the kiss and reciprocate in kind.

After a minute or so he disengaged and stared her directly into her opaque eye's, she started crying again as she broke the stare and managed to choke out a full sentence. "Naruto-kun as much as I've always wanted this I can't accept it, I'm broken and shattered, I've lost the only thing I had to offer you and with this emotional baggage, all I am is damaged goods". She ended in a whisper "Hinata it wasn't your fault, it was Sasuke for initiating the act and my own for not making it in ti-" "No!", "It is not your fault Naruto-kun, never blame yourself. It really was my fault for going in the base without searching for you first."

She said in as strong a voice as she could muster under her conditions, which was still not very assertive, but the effort showed none the less. Naruto sighed knowing neither side would win an argument and she desperately needed rest. "go back to sleep Hinata, you need to start recovering". She stared at him with fear filled eye's and for once Naruto could understand what someone else was thinking, among other things she was mainly scared to be left alone.

"don't worry I'll be here as long as you want me to stay" he said in a gentle voice. She looked at her blanket and blushed as she re-situated herself back into the bed and spoke while hiding her eye's behind her bangs again "so forever?" Naruto dropped his head with a sheepish smile knowing she had caught him wide open with that one, he repeated his last statement again in order to give them both time to think, "I will be here as long as you want me to stay" and with that he tucked her in except for one hand which he held to let her know he was there, until finally he could hear her small sleep noises as she drifted off.

After ten minutes a doctor walked by and noticed his huge open wound traveling from his abdomen all the way to his chin and mentioned getting stitches even with the nine tails help it was amazing he hadn't bled out yet, and that wound would take awhile to heal. So he agreed as long as the stitches could be done here at Hinata's bed side. And for the next fourteen hours after that, outside of an occasional small break. He sat and watched Hinata sleep, never once getting bored of it.

Around ten the next morning Hiashi Hyuuga showed up to visit as well as see if she would be able to leave soon. Naruto's first reaction was to light into him for how long he waited when he had to have been informed as soon as they made it back to the village over eighteen hours ago including surgery time. But for one of the first times he held his tongue. As simple minded as he knew he could be he still had basic understanding of what would get on peoples bad side. He had just never had a reason to keep his mouth shut until now.

But if he was going to be starting a relationship with Hinata like he was planning on doing he would need the clan leader and fathers approval. "Lord Hiashi" Naruto said in a neutral tone as the clan leader just gave her a quick look over before turning to Naruto. "so who did this" he asked almost nonchalant but with an edge to it that let Naruto know he probably did care but wasn't good at showing it.

Naruto sighed as he fully turned to Hiashi "Sasuke Uchiha sir" Hiashi didn't even bat an eye to his credit "he would be the one who graduated with your class and left to train under Orochimaru if I am not mistaken" Naruto could only nod his head, all of this was open knowledge to anyone in the village. "on top of which the one you claimed as a best friend and swore you would bring him back to the leaf as an ally correct?"

Naruto had to force himself to maintain eye contact as he could only nod yet again. "so that would leave me to assume you have let him escape and are still planning to bring him back when this incident has died down" he said activating his byakugan to check the truth. This made Naruto's eyes flash dangerously as he stepped toe to toe with Hiashi "like hell, Sasuke is dead, his body here in Konoha, Sakura and myself are the ones who did it." Hiashi dropped his arms from there crossed position over his chest down to his side as he stood to his full height 'a full head over Naruto'

"you expect me to believe a gennin and chunnin defeated an S rank missing-nin who not only killed Orochimaru, but was also reported to have killed his own brother Itachi." Naruto not backing down for a second replied "I'm not one for boosting my own ability's Lord Hiashi but in this case that may be the only way to prove my point.

Sakura and myself have killed several members of the Akatsuki over the last year, and less than one month ago I defeated their alleged leader pain, who was the one to single handedly kill the pervy sage, with the help of your daughter. Who was the only one brave enough to back me up and quite honestly saved my life at the risk of her own. Now please explain how my being a gennin has any bearing on our fight with Sasuke." He said as he finished unzipping his jacket, showing the nearly three hundred stitches running up his chest throat and chin.

"And if you have any question on my story, the Anbu have custody of his body until grandma Tsunade wakes up and he can be given a burial." Naruto said in a much calmer voice as he regained composure. "che, I may not be able to contest your defeat of him, but I will make sure he has no funeral after what he did. I want his body dissected of every jutsu he had then burned to ash and dumped outside of the land of fire…but if you really did kill him for my daughters sake then you have my gratitude."

With that last statement he turned around folding his arms again as he walked away. Naruto sat again as he thought about what Hiashi had said, Sakura would fight to the death to give Sasuke a proper burial, he on the other hand was torn, to side with his team mate to protect the body of his best friend that he was forced to kill himself. Or to defend Hinata by sticking with the logical truth and renounce everything he had believe in up to yesterday. he turned and just then noticed Hinata laying there staring up at him.

"I'm sorry for my father, he really does care but in a way that is abrasive to others. If you want to bury Sas…your best friend, I won't say anything Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled and leant down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead "we'll talk to Sakura later and explain it, she won't give in but I have to at least try.

Your father is right he did lose all privilege's when he crossed that line and I can't condone his burial without condoning his actions. And by killing him I have already made my stand. Anyway the doctor came by before you woke up and said you'll be kept for another couple of days before release, just until you have healed some more, so for the time being I'll be here" her eyes narrowed as she pieced his words together "Naruto-kun have you been here this entire time" she said as she looked up at the time on the tent wall.

His silence told her all she needed "Naruto-kun! You shouldn't do things like that, go eat then get some sleep, you don't have to stay that long of time for me." He smiled and settled himself back into his chair "I left to eat already and I got a couple hours of sleep last night while I was here, so I'll be fine, now go back to sleep Hinata." She propped herself up in bed with her back to the wall. "I don't want to sleep right now, I'm not tired yet." So Naruto asked a nurse to bring them something to eat as they sat and talked for several hours before Hinata finally succumbed to her injuries and went back to sleep.

**Next chapter, Samui, Omoi and Karui, and more to come **


End file.
